


Those Who Play With Fire

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: BDSM, Fire play, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Blackwood experiments with fire and Coward is his willing test subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from ye olde shkinkmeme:   
> Honestly, I just want some Blackwood/Coward porn. I don't really care what kind, as long as Coward bottoms, though consensual D/s would please me :>  
> But mostly I just want them to have hot, rough sex, and I'd like it if there was also a plot a scene where it's shown that they're actually in love! Yes yes GIVE ME MY FLUFF, BETCHES. I don't know, I just have a soft spot for Blackwood having a soft spot for Coward :> Like he's all FIRE AND BRIMSTONE to everyone else, and then he's just totally whipped for Coward :DD  
> BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW ITS TRUE!

Coward is already in position, propped on all four limbs. His knees placed wide apart thanks to Blackwood’s nudging.

He grins as Coward stays in place patiently waiting for any pleasure of pain Blackwood is willing to give, and Coward would enjoy them equally.

Blackwood runs his hands possessively over the swell of Coward’s arse. No one would ever get to see this if he did not wish it. Coward shivers at the soft touch.

Candles flicker around the room, lighting it with warm golden red flames. While Coward may have thought it romantic or mere whimsy, Blackwood always does things for a purpose.

He smacks Coward’s delightfully round bottom and he gasps, but does not move.

“What shall it be tonight Nicholas?”

“Whatever pleases you my Lord.” Coward’s voice is strained and his body is tensed as if expecting another blow.

Blackwood trails a finger along the knobs of Coward’s back causing goose bumps to rise.

“Hmm,” Blackwood has already decided what he will do to Coward, but he cannot resist the urge for dramatics. He wants to keep it secret a little longer. “I have used whips and blindfolds, tied you down, what else is there to do?” His voice is mocking.

He presses the tip of his cock to Coward’s tight unprepared hole. The perversion of the sight pleases him.

“I could take you now, like this and be done with it.” Coward whines and pushes back, but Blackwood stills him with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

Leaning over Coward’s back he bites hard on the strong shoulder and whispers in Coward’s ear. “Remember when I used ice on you?” His hands are tweaking hard nubs of flesh and he feels Coward shudder beneath him. “I fucked the iced deep inside you until it melted and trickled out, white and sullied by my release.”

Coward moans and lets his head fall forward. He is sweating and his hair is stuck to the back of his neck, but he does not wish for Blackwood to stop.

“You’ve always had a predilection towards fire, haven’t you? You enjoyed the wax so much, you enjoy me so much.” Blackwood pushes in slowly, but Coward is tight, and the only lubrication is his own precome. “We are going to take it a step further.”

The head of his cock is completely ensconced in Coward and it takes all his will power not to thrust deep. Meanwhile, Coward is wanton and eager, moving his hips, enticing Blackwood to take him unprepared.

Blackwood slowly eases out of his lover, Coward whimpers, but the hand on his back prevents him stops him.

“You will not move unless I allow you to, is that understood?” Blackwood says, his voice demanding obedience.

“Understood my Lord.” Coward manages to reply though he is distracted by the throbbing erection between his legs.

Blackwood smirks and moves a candle closer to him. He has a table nearby with several drinking glasses of varying size and he plans to use each one on Coward tonight.

Handling the glass carefully, Blackwood holds it so the rim is in the fire, flames lick greedily at the smooth edges. When the glass is polished with the luster of heat and wavers as if melting Blackwood removes it from the flames and holds it above the smooth white skin of Coward’s ass. With great care Blackwood settles the scorching glass on the flat skin where back meets backside.

Coward gasps and grits his teeth at the pain. It feels as if the glass is burning through his skin, pinching and searing him to the bone. Surely he must be bleeding.

The skin around the glass is pinking and the heat has created an effect where the skin inside is a little mound of pale suctioned to the glass. Blackwood grins as Coward’s body trembles but he does not move or complain.

Blackwood heats another glass and places it directly opposite the first. He loves the way Coward’s body shakes and he’s letting out little whimpers of pain, but he does not move away from Blackwood’s touch.

Slowly, Blackwood breaks the seal of the other glass and Coward’s flesh returns to its normal shape. There is a perfectly circular bruise, color blooming as Blackwood watches. Purple, blue, and red marking Coward’s body.

A sheen of perspiration breaks out on Coward. He pants and whines, and though he has his eyes squeezed shut he refuses to give in to the pain.

Blackwood traces his finger around the circular mark and wonders if he could make his crest like this. Brand Coward with the Blackwood crest, bruising and burning it into his skin so he can never be another’s.

He chooses the next locations carefully and places two glasses mere seconds apart. The second glass is still suctioned to Coward’s flesh, though it’s nearly cool by now. Coward is taking deep gasping breaths and Blackwood does not like how wet they sound.

“Nicholas…” Blackwood removes the remaining glasses quickly. He enjoys the colors painting Coward’s bottom, but not at such a high price.

Coward is still shaking as Blackwood gathers the smaller man in his arms. There are tear streaks down his face and his dark eyelashes glisten.

“I did not ask you to stop.” Coward’s voice is thick with tears, but he sounds annoyed. Blackwood frowns as Coward sniffles but continues to glare.

“I am not weak.” Coward says taking a deep breath and wiping his tears.

“I did not say you were.”

“Then why did you stop?” The rejoinder is quick and sharp.

“I was worried.” Blackwood says pressing a kiss to Coward’s pout.

“Stopping means you believe I cannot handle the pain.” Coward crosses his arms despite having Blackwood’s arms around his waist.

“If you are not getting some type of pleasure from it, I do not wish to continue. It is not a question of your ability to withstand pain.” Blackwood explains, his voice stern. “Let us try something else now.” He runs his hands up and down Coward’s side. “Are you feeling better?”

Coward nods and uncrosses his arms to wrap them around Blackwood’s neck in order to kiss him deeply. The feel of their tongues and lips melding and moving together heats his veins and Blackwood makes sure the kiss is soft, not using his teeth.

The pillows on the floor were undisturbed and Coward resumes his former position, ass in the air presented prettily. The four perfectly round bruises stand out starkly and Blackwood traces his tongue carefully around each one.

“Oh!” Coward lets out a surprised sound that quickly morphs into a moan as Blackwood slips one slicked finger into him.

Blackwood eases two more fingers into Coward in quick succession, hardly giving him time to adjust. He twists them and scissors them as Coward moans and clutches at the pillows in front of him.

Coward is not allowed to move as Blackwood removes his fingers in order to slick himself. He pushes in agonizingly slow and once fully sheathed in Coward he stops. He takes deep even breaths and wills his hips to still.

Once his body is under control Blackwood grabs a bottle with a colorless, odorless liquid.

“This may hurt more than the last.” Blackwood’s voice is husky with the effort of staying still when he just wants to pound in and out of Coward like there’s no tomorrow. “You need to tell me if you are in pain. That is an order Nicholas.”

Coward is unable to form words, his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open, incoherent with the pleasure of being full. He nods and Blackwood understands the jerky movement for what it is. He uses the liquid to paint a wet line on Coward’s back. Picking up a long wooden taper, Blackwood puts the end of it in the flame of a candle and makes sure it has caught before pulling it away. Carefully, oh so carefully he touches the burning taper to the strip of liquid he has spread on Coward’s back.

The substance ignites and Coward gasps at the feel of heat spreading in a line down his back.

Blackwood watches the pinkish-orange flames dance, nearly reflecting on Coward’s pale skin as a thin layer of sweat makes him glisten.

Timing it carefully, Blackwood rolls his hips as he smoothes his hand over the flames. He thrusts again and Coward hangs his head, panting and whimpering. The line on his back is pink as if he had stayed too long in the sun, but the skin is ultimately undamaged.

“H-Henry!” Coward tries to talk as Blackwood starts fucking him, slow and rhythmic. “W-what was –unh! - that?”

“Reardon has been working on all types of experiments for me.” Blackwood leers as Coward twists his hands on the edge of a pillow. “Did it burn?”

“Yes, but-” Coward gasps as Blackwood shifts his hips, angling them to drive deeper. “It was pleasurable.” He manages as he feels the cool liquid splashing on his back in a new pattern.

Blackwood uses his fingers and the bottle to apply the clear fluid, like an artisan creating a masterpiece, in the shapes and designs he wishes

It will take perfect timing, once he lights the pattern, to avoid burning Coward, but the challenge only increases his arousal.

Coward stays as still as he can while Blackwood works, but shivers are wracking his body and he desperately wants to rock back and force Blackwood to speed up. He does not move as fire spreads along his back.

At first it is simply a warm presence heating his skin. It begins to get hotter and hotter, burning him until he feels as if his entire back is engulfed in flames. He’s not entirely wrong.

Blackwood is speeding up, he can’t help the way his body is responding to the sight of his crest, drawn in flames, on the back of his lover.

He has never seen or experienced anything similar to this. It’s as if he is buried deep inside a enchanting spirit of fire. Coward’s channel is hot and tight and his skin is pinking to match the tinged flames.

Coward is burning, bright and beautiful, his very own fallen star, and it is this thought that nearly sends him over the edge, nearly throws off his timing.

He tamps the flames with his hand, once again enclosing the fire sprite in its mortal flesh. Blackwood sighs in relief to see he had timed it just right. Coward’s skin is pink and shiny, but nothing worse than a sun burn.

Coward cannot feel when the flames are extinguished. All he can feel is the warmth covering his back and Blackwood’s cock driving into him faster and faster. No longer mindful of the possible danger Coward writhes and rocks back with Blackwood’s hips.

Blackwood reaches forward and his hand is hot on Coward’s dripping prick. He begins pumping and stroking with his flame warmed hand while he holds tightly to Coward’s hip with the other.

With a shout Coward spills himself in Blackwood’s hand and on the pillows beneath him. The muscles clenching around Blackwood are tight and irresistible. He manages two more deep thrusts before his hips jerk and stutter and he comes, filling Coward with his own liquid fire.

He is mindful of Coward’s back as he pulls out and lowers him to the floor. Coward sighs in relief as the wooden flooring cools his back. He closes his eyes for a moment before looking up into forest green.

“It did not hurt?” Blackwood asks lying next to Coward on the floor. “There was a certain amount of pleasure?” He traces his thumb over Coward’s cheek tenderly.

Coward smiles, the afterglow lighting him from the inside, traces of a star shining through, as if there is a fire burning inside him.

“Yes, it was-” He thinks for a moment to find the right word. “Magnificent.”

Blackwood’s eyes soften and a smile hovers around his lips. “I’m glad.” There is silence for a few moments as they both catch their breath and allow their bodies to relax.

“What did you create?” Coward rolls onto his stomach, once again exposing the reddened skin to the air and Blackwood’s sight. He cranes his neck, but can only catch glimpses.

“I will show you.” Blackwood smirks and fetches a mirror. He tilts it in the right way to allow Coward a vision of his own debauchery.

Coward sucks his bottom lips between his teeth and his eyes widen. “Your crest?” And he cannot help the way his voice softens or the sudden swelling feeling in his chest.

The mirror is set aside and Blackwood pulls Coward up and lays him on the silk sheets of their bed. Coward watches him for a reaction.

“Yes,” Blackwood says softly, joining Coward in bed after blowing out the candles. “Because you are mine.”

Coward drapes an arm possessively across Blackwood’s stomach and pillows his head on his chest, curling comfortably around him. Blackwood brushes Coward’s sweat dampened hair back and kisses his forehead. He leaves his lips there and mouths against the smooth skin. “And because I am yours.”

Coward looks up at him, eyes fairly glowing in the moonlight, skin shining. There is a flame burning in Coward, Blackwood thinks, but it burns solely for him.


End file.
